Snake Bite
by farfarfaraway
Summary: S2 Ep24 Billy’s life is put in danger as he gets biten by the snake.
1. Chapter 1

Power Ranger Mighty Morphin S2Ep24.

Set as Kimberly, the pink ranger and Tommy, the white ranger go into the cave and find Billy. Adam, Rocky and Aisha are not present.

"Tommy, Kimberlyberly, where are you!" Billy shouts in desperation.

"Billy" Kimberly shouts as her and Tommy enter the cave.

They run to Billy and defeat the snake. The Kimberly zaps the snake away, they go back to Billy who is clearly struggling. After assessing that they are clear, they help to remove Billy's helmet.

"Are you ok Billy?" Kimberly asks.

"Can't breath" Billy attempts to gasp.

Tommy and Kimberly clearly see that Billy is in distress. Tommy looks at Billy. He sees that his bearing is getting shallower and shallowing. Also, this lips are starting to go blue.

"He needs medical now!" Tommy commands

"Oh no" Kimberly exclaimed

"What is it?" Tommy asks

"It looks like he got bit." Kimberly release, as she pulls down part of Billy's collar, to reveal a red mark in the shape of a snake bite.

"We need to get him to the control center immediately"

"I'll take him, You can deal with the rest" Kimberly says.

—————————————————————————————————————————

Kimberly teleports Billy and herself to the Command Center with a ray of pink and blue light.

"Zordon, please help!" Kimberly cries as they land in the Command Center.

"Oh eye eye what happened?" Alpha asks.

"I think he got bitten by the snake." Kimberly replies, revealing the bite on Billy's neck."

The venom from the bite can be seen spreading through the veins in Billy's neck.

"Is there anything that we can do?"

"I'm afraid not, however, to what you are saying is true, then this is an unusual occurrence. The venom isn't meant to act in this way."

"What do you mean?"

Kimberly looks down to Billy, who's skin is pale, lips blue and is now is no longer conscious.


	2. Chapter2

The other rangers arrive at the Command center via flashes of red,white,yellow and black rays of light. When they arrive, they are greeted by a terrible sight.

Tommy races towards Kimberly, who is sobbing at the end of the control panel and comforts her.

"What happened?" Jason asks, confused on what is going on.

Kimberly tries to speak, but chokes in her tears. Tommy pulls her in closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"Rangers, Billy has been hurt in battle." Zordon bellows from above.

"Is he ok?" Jason asks

"I'm afraid I am unable to answer that question."

As Zordon speaks, Zak looks around him, and see Billy.

"Oh my…" Zak exclaimes

Zak walks towards Billy, with Jason and Trini following him. They see Billy, laying on a hospital style bed in a hospital style gown. He is covered in different wires and tubes that are coming out of him from different places, including the tube down this month and throat. The only movement is the steady and constant rise and fall of his chest made by the ventilator.

"What happened?" Jason asks with a crack in his voice.

"He was bitten by the snake." Kimberly bursts out is even more tears

Jason gasps in disbelief, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I don't understand" Zak says in disbelief.

"It appears that in the cave the snake has bitten Billy. However, unlike its original intention, the venom did not turn Billy evil. Instead, the venom is sadly attacking his body. Billy has been placed on ventilator to allow him to breath, as the venom had closed over his throat, however, the venom is still spreading throughout the rest of his body and there is no way to predict what will happen next." Zoldan speaks in a lower and sollum way.

"Is there no cure, no magic pill, not even a magical spell?" Zak says with desperation.

"I'm afraid not. There is no record of this happening before." Zordon replies.

"So we just sit here and wait?"

"I'm afraid so" Alpha interjects in his sad robotic tone.


	3. Chapter3

After only 1 hour, put an eternity for the rangers, still no positive news or progress on Billy. Still no idea on what is going on, and why the venom is acting differently. Which each pressing minute the rangers get more and more anxious as there fellow ranger lays there, becoming more and more green with the venom coursing through his veins.

"Any update?" Jason asks, praying that there is something.

"Am afraid not" Zordon replied gloomily.

Jason fights back a tear. All the rangers have not left the command center. They have not left Billy's side. There have been a lot of tears at the beginning, but most of them have dried up now. Jason takes a step forward, therefore has a closer look at his friend, his best friend in fact. Every since 2nd grade they have been friends. They didn't have anything really in common back then, but after he and Zack stood up for him to some bully's, they both accepted the young nerd into their group, almost sheltering him with their wings, protect him from anyone else who fancied picking on him. Where was he to protect him this time? Why wasn't he there? He could have helped him, could he?

Jason watches the rise and fall of Billy's chest. The sound of the ventilator, and the machine monitoring his heart. The steady beat telling us that he is still alive, that he is still there.

Kimberly and Tommy sit beside each other and the head of Billy. They have not left each other's imprac since this all started. Kimberly stokes Billy's head, and sees a course of venom come closer and closer to Billy's brain. They have been monitoring the spread of the venom, and this one, this one is an inch away from reaching the brain. Kimberly looks at Tommy in despair. No one knows what is going to happen. All they can do is hope for the best.

Hope for the best, expect the worst.

They watch, the venom getting closer and closer, until…

Out of nowhere, Billy's body goes from still, to massive convulsions. Every part of Billy's body moves in such a violent way that he throws himself out of his bed. Doing so, every wire and tube that was connected to him in some way is torn, either from the body or from the machine. Billy lands on the hard cold concrete floor with a thud. The convulsion continues with no sense of stopping. The rangers try to hold Billy down, but the force is to strong for them.

After a few agonising minutes, the convulsions stop and Billy becomes still again. To still.

Tommy kneels down to Billy and finds a pool of blood behind Billy's head. With closer inspection he sees blood on the edge of the sharp leg of the bed, and a bloody gash on the back of the head.

"Is he ok?" Kimberly asks, scared.

Tommy places 2 fingers on the side of Billy's neck. He tries to feel for a pulse, a sign that he is alive. But he finds nothing. He sighs is despair. He signals the Zack and Jason to help lift him onto the bed again. As they do Tommy's hand and the head sheets become covered in blood. Tommy re-attached the heart monitor device, hoping that he was wrong. But no. The line on the monitor shows flat. No pulse. Non at all.

Kimberly bursts into tears, and the rest follow.

The rangers stare is sadness at their fallen ranger.


	4. Chapter4

The rangers react in different ways, Kimberly consouls in Tommy, who comforts her. Zack and Trini stare in disbelief. Jason, the red ranger is filled with anger. Anger towards Rita, Zedd, putties. All evil beings in their command. It was them who did this. Them who caused this. Them who should, who are going to pay for this.

"They're going to pay for this!" Jason says tensing his fists.

"Jason, remember you most not us your powers unless Rita provokes you to." Zordon commands.

"She has very well provoked me!" Jason says with his voice filling with rage before slamming his helmet into the ground.Jason bursts into tears yelling "He was my friend, I should have protected him!" The rest of the rangers gave Jason some space, allowing him to release his anger.

No one could bring themselves to dealing with Billy's dead body. That meant giving into the fact that he was in fact dead, gone. The left him on the bed. The wound on the back of his head had stopped bleeding, due to the fact that there was no heartbeat to bump any blood to it.

Beep

Kimberly, who had stopped crying was now focused on helping the Jason with what he was doing. In fact, she didn't know what he was doing, in what she herself was doing. At Least it meant that she didn't have to think about…

Beep

This time she thinks she hears something, no, her mind is just all over the place. She just needs to focus.

Beep

"Is no one else hearing this?" Kimberly asks herself as she looks around her. Everyone else it focused on what they are doing. Everyone is quiet. Eareally quiet.

Beep.

She is determined that she is hearing something. She looks around, and she's nothing.

Beep

She looks again, and only she's Billy, still dead on the bed.

Beep

Kimberly hears it again, but this time she looks around her. That is when she sees it.

Beep.

She sees it.

Beep

"BILLY!" Kimberly screams. The other rangers turn around and look at Kimberly. That is when they see it.

Beep

Kimberly sprints over beside Billy. Trini, Zack and Tommy follow behind.

Beep

"Oh my… It's Billy, he, he's alive!" Kimberly says in disbelief.

Tommy takes lead of the situation. Like before, he places his fingers on Billy's neck feeling for a heart beat.

Beep

Tommy feels it, in sink with the monitor. He places his hand on Billy's face.

"He's cold!" Tommy states "Get him some blankets NOW" In a commanding and authoritative way.

Zack and Trini go off in search of blankets. Kimberly stays to help with Tommy.

Jason, on the other side of the room, stares in sadness and guilt.

"He's weak, alive but very weak." Tommy tells Kimberly.

"Is he going to be ok?" She asks

Tommy puts his ear on Billy's chest.

"He's not breathing right. We need to reattach the ventilator now!"

Zack and Trini come sprinting back with a set on blankets each.

"Thanks guys." Tommy says as he gets the ventilator working again.

Trini wraps Billy in some blankets and says "What about his head?" She points to the blooded sheet at Billy's head. Kimberly grabs a first aid kit, puts on a pair of medical gloves. Trini and Zack help to gently roll Billy onto his side. Kimberly gets to work and cleaning the wound, the dressing it. She wraps a bandage around his head. With Kimberly treating the wound, Trini and Zack holding Billy still on his side, Tommy changes the sheet and replaces it with a fresh clean one. Zack and Trini gently roll Billy back onto his back.

As Kimberly removes her gloves, she looks at the blood on them, then the blood on the gauge and wipes she used. She starts to think, wonder. Looking at Billy, she finds no trace of the venom, even down at the bite mark.

"Everything ok Kim?" Tommy asks

"Look, the bite mark, it's changed" Kim says perplexed pointing at the mark.

Tommy takes a closer look and agrees.

Zack looks around looking for Jason. He sees him standing at the far end of the room. He makes his way over to him.

"Jason, you ok?" Zack asks concerned

"I don't deserve this." Jason responds coldly

"What do you mean?"

"I should have been there. I should have protected him!"

" Jas, look man, we all should have watched out for him, as we all watch out for each other."

"You don't understand. I made a promise!"

Jason looks down to the ground.

"Remember that day Todd decided that Billy would make a good punching bag." Jason says

"Yea, and you made a punching bag out of him, putting Todd in his place!"

"After that, you know Billy got hurt bad,... I made a promise that he would never get hurt like that again."

"Jason, look, that, that was all before this. Before the Power Rangers and Zordon and Rita, you may have made a promise, so, help Billy now" Zack says taking a step back and putting his hand up like a handshake.

Jason looks a Zack, nods, takes the hand and walks over to Billy. He looks at his friend and makes a new promise.

"I may not have protected you then, but I will surely protect you now!"


	5. Chapter 5

Beep

Beep

It has been 5 days. 5 days since that eventful day. 5 days since the rangers thought they lost their friend.

Beep

"Everything ok?" Tommy asks Kimberly

"Yea, bleeding has almost stopped" Kimberly says as she changes the dressing on Billy's wound.

Tommy roles Billy back onto his back, and ensures that all the wires and ventilator tube remain intact.

Beep

"It's been 5 days, why hasn't anything changed?" Kimberly asks

"I don't know, honestly I don't know." Tommy replies

"How long can he stay like this?"

"However long it takes for his body to fix itself."

Kimberly sits at the head end of the bed and strokes part of Billy's hair, making it neat again. She enjoyed doing this. It gave her some comfort in dealing with her friend. To her, Billy was a friend that she was never meant to have. Like, a girly girl like her and a nerd like him. There was nothing in common between them, Nothing, yet, yet they had a strong bond. Although sometimes she couldn't understand him and needed help in translation.

"Your good to him" Tommy says gently

"He's a good friend Tommy" Kimberly replies

"How did you two meet?" Tommy asks curistly

"Well" Kimberly says thinking back, "It was 4th or 5th grade, in P.E class. We were picking teams for rounders. Billy being Billy was always the last to be picked, always. That day I was picking a team and, I don't know what came over me. I guess I felt sorry for him and picked him , meaning that he wasn't the last one."

"Was he any good?" Tommy asks jokingly

"No, we lost, due to the fact that I made an effort to include him for once. After that day, I began to hang around him. When you first meet him all you see is a socially awkward nerd, but when you take the time to get to know him you realise that he is more than just a nerd. He is kind, humble, loyal. He is a good friend."

Tommy gives Kimberly a she as she finishes talking as her voice begins to crack.

"He is lucky to have you as a friend." Tommy comforts Kimberly with.

Alpha struts towards Kimberly and tommy.

"Well Alpha, any news?" Tommy asks

"No, nothing to report. Anything update on Billy?" Alpha replies

"Sadly not" Tommy replies shaking his head.

"Oh, I hope that Billy will be alright." Alpha says in his robotic tone.

"I'm sure he will be." Tommy says

The rangers take *shifts* with Billy, ensuring that he is never alone. However they do spend most of their free time in the control center together. They prefer to be together with Billy. Also, questions have started to arise about Billy. Ernie in particular has been asking. The rangers just say that he is ill.

The next day

Kimberly and Tommy are back on Billy duty.

Kimberly is giving Billy a bed bath. She gently wipes Billy's pale white skin with a warm damp cloth. Tommy helps to move Billy allowing Kimberly can reach more places. After they are done Kimberly takes Billy's hand , sitting on the edge of the bed.

She whispers "Hang in there".

She gives the hand a gentle squeeze, and smiles at Billy.

When she tries to let go of his hand, she can't. She feels pressure on her hand.

"Billy?" Kimberly asks

Kimberly watches as Billy gives another squeeze of his hand. She gives a squeal of joy. Tommy comes running over.

"What happened?" Tommy asks

"He moved his hand, I think he is starting to come round" Kimberly says in glee.

Just as she said that, Billy's eyes begin to peel open. Very, very slowly.

"Billy?" Kimberly asks hopefully.

As Billy fully opens his eyes, he appears peaceful.

For a second he lays there.

Billy starts to make some vicious movements . Just like before. Kimberly screams in fear. However, Tommy sees that it is different, This is not a seizure like before. In the split second it starts, it ends. Tommy takes out the ventilator tube out off Billy, allowing him to breathe on his own accord. Billy takes a huge gasp of air, and everything calms.

Kimberly sighs is relief.

Rolling Billy onto his side, like he has done before, he rubs and pats Billy's back, allowing him to clear his chest of any mucus or blood. After Billy had finished coughing, he is gently laid back down, and a breathing mask is placed over his mouth and nose by Tommy.

'Take a deep breath, in and out, That's it, in and out, in and out" Tommy command to Billy in a soft and gentle manner.

Trini, Zack and Jason arrive in the control center via yellow, black and red flashes of light. The watch Tommy and Kimberly fuse over Billy.

"Hey, what's going on?" Zack asks as he makes his way over.

Tommy and Kimberly smile at each other and both take a step back, allowing full view of Billy. They see Billy. They see Billy move, blink. They grin like they have never grinned before. Jason takes a step forward to Billy.

"You ok Billy?" He asks.

"Billy tries to look at Jason, but he can't focus his eyes.

"I think someone could do with their glasses." Jason says with a laugh

After finally finding a pair, Jason carefully puts them on Billy. He watches as Billy's eyes adjust to focus.

"You ok Billy?" Jason asks again

Billy replies with a small nod. He lifts up his hand with what little strength he could muster. Jason takes it and grabs it with a strong grasp.

The rest of the rangers join Jason and Billy. They are all happy that their friend is back. All happy that he is safe.


	6. Chapter6

"Look who it is" Ernie says as he sees Billy, "Heard that you weren't feeling not good."

Billy nods in agreement.

"Your still look quite pale though, are you sure that your feeling better?" Ernie asks in concern.

"Affermitve. Well not quite 100%, but it's nice to get out." Billy says honestly

"Well take it easy" Ernie says patting Billy's shoulder.

"So" Zack asks, "Has Zordon figured out all what happened to you and why?"

"Negative" Billy replies, "We just what happened, not why it happened."

"Let me see" Jason says, trying to be smart, " The venom caused the seizure when it hit your brain, seizure caused your heart to stop, then somehow you…, stopped being dead?" Jason ends not quite knowing how to phrase it. They all laugh at this.

"I still don't understand, you died" Zack adds

"After the seizure caused by the venom attacking my brain, my body went into shut down. With no heat beat to give the venom energy, it just dissolved. With the venom gone my body of able to restart, just like switching a computer on and off again."

"I think I get it now," Zack says trying to wrap his head around it, " So the venom killed you, and…" Zack says confused

" The seizure was more than a regular one. It caused a lot of strain on my heart, more than it should be able to handle."

"We're just glad that you are back with us now." Jason says

"Yea, it wouldn't have been the same without you Billy." Tommy adds

"I'm just glad it's all over" Billys says looking at his friends, "and to have you guys."

If you have gotten this far, I would like to thank you, and applaud you.*

Why do you think the venom didn't work? Share your thoughts.*


End file.
